A New Hope
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Envy has to look after a girl who is a child prodigy who know's as much as Edward does, but she's only seven. Add a Chibi to the mixture and you get one really pissed Homunculus...Might be EnvyxEd cause I'm obsessed. Rated for future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Child Prodigy...**

Envy watched the little girl from his perch in a tree. She was only 7 and she was as naive as a three year old. 'She' had asked Envy to befriend this little girl so that she would make the Philosophers stone for them if Edward didn't, but how would the sin do that if he had the tolerance of the chibi-fied alchemist and Mustang mooshed into one. The little girl was reading a book on Alchemy away from all the other kids. A few of the other children stuck their noses up at her, but she didn't even give them a second glance. But it wasn't the up nosing her that Envy was ticked off at, she was being bullied, for being interested in something. Then Envy's nerves were blasted away with a machine gun as she was kicked to the ground. He was about to jump off the tree branch when he noticed something. She was clapping. Like Edward. She slammed her hands on the ground and produced a small baton. The boy's backed off and she was left with a few small bruises. Envy smirked a knowing smile. '_So this girl has seen the gate_' He jumped down from the tree and to in front of the girl. She looked up at him in surprise and smiled. Envy bent down and helped her up.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"So you know alchemy?" Envy asked. The girl nodded proudly and pointed to herself.

"I brought someone back to life." She stated. Envy's eye's widened, but her head fell before he could ask questions. "Well sort of anyway. They were kind of munted. And I lost my arm in the process." She pointed to her left arm and rolled up the sleeve. Sure enough there was automail there. Envy's face softened and he sat next to the child on the bench.

"You remind me of someone. Named Edward Elric." He said looking up to the sky.

"I know him, he's a state alchemist." The girl said looking back into her book. "By the way I'm Reenai."

Envy smiled and looked at her. "I'm Envy." He said. Reenai looked at him and quirked a brow.

"That's a funny name." She laughed.

"Not half as funny as your hair colour." Envy laughed and so did Reenai.

"Excuse me sir you are not allowed in here unless you have permission." An elderly lady said walking over to the two.

"I'm this girls Godfather and I have a note to say that she can come and spent the rest of the day with me." Envy smirked handing the lady a piece of parchment. She nodded and told Reenai to go and get and her stuff. While she was gone Envy looked to the Lady and smiled. "And don't expect to see her at school after this." The lady gasped and nodded as she was handed a few gold coins. Envy smirked and walked off with Reenai.

Edward Elric looked through his belongings and nodded. "Al Hurry Up!" He yelled to his brother.

"Coming Brother." Al said walking up the stairs to help Ed with his suitcase. Ed arched an eyebrow.

"What were you doing with Winry?" He asked. Al would've blushed, if he were real, but he wasn't so he settle for stuttering.

"N-Nothing brother, she was j-just giving me s-some Apple Pie for you." Al handed Ed a box and walked out the door.

They waved to Winry and Pinako and headed for the train station.

Envy twitched visibly as he remembered where they were. Risembool (SP?). The dreaded home of Edward and Alphonse Elric. And from the last experience they had together, Edward would need a new Arm, so they were here and probably coming home now.

"Hey Envy, why are we catching a different train?" Reenai asked snapping Envy out of his silent panic. He looked down and smiled flakily.

"Because the one we were on didn't go to Central." He stated. The girl nodded and looked to the ground.

"Hey, palmtree! What're you doin here?" Envy turned to see a Chibi alchemist walking up to the train station.

"Hey you're Edward Elric!" Reenai said running up to him. Envy sighed and walked after her.

"I'm baby sitting Elric." Envy spat. Ed smirked and looked at the girl. A familiar glint caught his eye and he looked down to see that she was comparing their arms. Ed's eye's widened in shock. This girl who looked no older then 7 had an automail arm.

"Your arm is cool," she said putting the glove back on Ed's hand smiling.

"Umm...Yours too." Ed said smiling flakily.

"Don't say that." Envy said pulling the girl back to the train station. "You'll encourage her." He snarled. Ed smirked and clapped his hands. He pulled a dagger out of the ground and poised it ready to throw.

"I wouldn't do that Edward. I have to protect this girl and if you hurt her, I might have to hurt you ten times more." Ed recoiled at the statement Envy had said with his back turned. The girl looked at Edward and smiled. Ed's hand lowered and he stared in utter amazement at Envy. He was actually caring for someone.

"Don't take it the wrong way Pipsqueak, I'm only doing this because if you don't make the stone we're going to get her too." Envy said not looking at Ed.

"You sick BASTARD!" Ed yelled. He threw the dagger, but to his surprise the girl clapped and produced a small rock wall stopping Ed's dagger. His eye's widened. '_So she's seen the gate_' He mused and noticed that she was now dancing around singing something.

"Bastard Bastard...Envy's a Bastard." Ed smirked and started laughing.

"Look what you did jerk." Envy said whacking the girl upside the head.

"Jerk Jerk Edward's a jerk." The girl sang. At that Envy laughed and Ed stopped.

"She's only seven Chibi-san she hardly knows what the words mean." Envy said stopping in the middle of his laugh.

"The trains here." Reenai yelled pointing to the steam train that had just pulled up.

Envy, Edward Alphonse and Reenai all boarded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A New Hope:**_

Envy sat on the hard cold seat of the train. He growled loudly when Reenai pulled his hair.

"What?" He ground out between barred teeth.

"I'm hungry Envy-san." The girl answered in a whining tone.

"Fine." Envy stood up abruptly and walked into the aisle. "Let's go." He said. Reenai nodded and followed happily. As Envy passed Ed and Al he saw the eldest smirk at his misfortune and snarled.

"Shut-up pipsqueak." He said as they made their way down the aisle. He heard Ed say something as a retort but paid no head. Reenai stood on the chair at the small food stand and handed the man some money.

"Food!" She said. Envy sighed.

"What do you want to eat, baka?" He said. She looked at him for a second and then pointed to some dumplings. The man at the counter nodded smiling. When Reenai had her food the two started heading back to their seats.

"Yay!" Envy rolled his eyes at the childs exitement toward food and watched her eat. Soon she was finished and was sleeping on the hard cushions.

"How the hell can she sleep on those?" Envy asked to no-one in particular, though a certain chibi-fied alchemist was the one to reply.

"Becasue when you're tired you can sleep any where."

"I wasn't asking you." The sin sneered.

"That's nice." Was Ed's distant reply. Envy looked at the teen and raised a brow. Ed was looking at the girl with a calculating look.

"What up, chibi?" He asked in mild fascination.

"Why do you need her?" Ed asked turning and looking at Envy with a cold glare.  
"That's none of your business." Ed looked back at the girl and then to Envy.

"If you hurt her..."

"What would you do Edward. I don't care what you have against me, or any of the other sins for that matter, but we have a goal and if you don't make us achieve that goal we'll make her. You may not want what happened to that other girl to happen to this one, but she is not under your care, she is under mine, so she will not come to harm until our requirements are met." Ed raised a brow at the small lecture, but it soon faded and he walked away, muttering something about Nina. Envy snarled and looked away. Something about Ed made his stomacj flutter, but he didn't know what it was. He shrugged it off and looked out the window waiting until they arrived at central, and would be finally rid of the Elrics.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading. I know it's short, but I'm trying to update all my stories, so please try to review and I will make the next chapter a little longer. Kay!**


End file.
